


A chance across the ocean

by elisha_am106



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, OCs - Freeform, twins au, twins theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisha_am106/pseuds/elisha_am106
Summary: 1901, the darkness was closing in, they would do anything to give their children a chance to survive.
Kudos: 6





	A chance across the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me, you should know I'm obsessed with the twins theory where Tina and Credence were twins lol. And this is me applying it to explain the ship scene in tcog. Hope it pass as plausible. All plot holes mine :P

“We need to send them away,” the mother said with her voice trembling. It took her all the power not to fall apart, so this was already the best she could do.

“To where?” the father questioned. Not out of objection more than being in the same desperate need to see the babies far away from the crutch of the darkness. “He would’ve found us wherever we go.”

“Not us, them.” She took another deep breath to collect herself. “I said send them away; we are not going with them.”

The father looked at her in much astonishment and a bit of horror, thinking she practically suggested that they abandon their babies. But it quickly turned into a painful realization as he thought it through.

“He can track us,” the mother proceeded on explaining even though she saw her husband had already come to the same conclusion in mind. “But their magic is still too weak to detect. If we send them far enough, it will be difficult for him to track them, then they will have the time to grow up and be strong enough to fight him.”

Her heart ached to picture her babies’ future, destined to be filled with pain and loss. And all she could do at least was to give them some hope for surviving and, if lucky enough, a safe childhood. Even if she couldn’t witness it herself. 

“But the question is the same, where are we going to send them? The Continent?”

“No, to America.” She looked down at the twins and smiled a little when she saw the frown on their little faces. She seized the last chance to memorize every inch of them as deeply as she could.

“America? To your brother?” 

“Yes, I’ve heard that he got married. So it wouldn’t be out of place for him to take some children in.”

“Are you sure? You haven’t really talked to him in ages. Are you sure he’s trustworthy?” He stood up and started to pace back and forth--the nursery was so small that he had to change direction every second. It was making her more stressful if that was possible. She wanted to yell at him to sit down if not worried about up the babies.

“He is a good man and an Auror.” She heard her husband snorted at the mentioning of her brother’s job — he didn’t exactly have a good track record with the law enforcement of the wizardry world. And she hoped her brother didn’t change too much from the protective, upstanding person in her memory of him during the years apart. “If he is not willing to do it, or we find him untrustworthy, we will seek other options in America.”

“We have to try, Alastair.”

Maybe it was the pleading in her tone; he sat down again and gazed at their children. He reached out his hand and brushed it gently on the girl’s head. She’d lectured him for playing favorites between the twins, but it was a lost cause as he was besotted by their baby girl since the moment she was placed in his arms for the first time. ‘Good thing we have two.’ He’d joked when she picked up their son as he held their daughter. However, she knew his love for each of them was equally strong, and he wouldn’t trade one for the other.

“We take them over ourselves. There’s no way I would send them across the ocean to someone without me actually see to it.” He said after the long silence. “But we go separately, with the chance he finds out and come after us right away.” 

“I was about to suggest that.” She huffed competitively, had them both chuckled for the first time that night since his cousin sent him a letter to warn them about Grindelwald coming after the twins.

The following few days, they hashed out a plan. 

She immediately got in touch with her brother. And to their surprise, pleased to help them. The Goldsteins had been trying for a child but didn’t bear results. And they weren’t people who would watch their niece and nephew fall into the dark wizard’s hand. Upon confirmation, her husband went out to a broker who could get him forged passports and two tickets of different muggle ships destined to New York without question. She’d go first with their son, and he would take their daughter days later. 

When the departure time came, she stood at the crib made for two babies but now only her daughter asleep inside. She bent down to kiss the baby while trying not to startle the boy she held in her arm. She felt two lines of tears rolled down her cheek. She let herself cry, knowing this more likely than not to be the last chance to see her daughter. 

“Mama will always love you.” She whispered with one last feathery touch on the girl’s forehead. And at the last minute, she pulled the necklace, which had been passed down to the daughters for generations in her family, off her neck and tucked it safely into her daughter’s blanket.

She turned around and went right into her husband’s embrace. He hugged both his wife and son tight. 

“I am so sorry. For what my family is, for our name and our blood.”

She shook her head. “I’ve already known what I’m getting into when I married you.” 

He tipped her chin up and kissed her deeply. She tried not to think it might be the last kiss they shared.

“We will see you at the other side of the pond.” It was a prayer, a promise, and a wish all rolled into one. And then she walked out the door.

***

When Alastair reached the city of New York, it was raining. He tightened his coat to shield his daughter from the cold rain. He couldn’t risk using magic with dark wizards on his tail. 

He came to a front door to a flat, checking for the third time to make sure the door number matched the address his wife gave him. He knocked and waited.

“Shh,” he patted his daughter when she whimpered a little. “We are here, my little porcupine.” The crying ceased rapidly. He couldn’t hold off the chuckles escaping his mouth when he saw the baby frowning at him. “You surely don’t like that nickname, do you?”

The door opened. There stood a woman with shiny golden hair and rosy cheeks.

“Can I help you?” She kept a polite smile while he could tell from her eyes that she was not entirely at the ease of his sudden presence.

“Who’s at the door, honey?” Before he could answer, a man came to the door as well. “Who— Alastair.” His surprise must have shown on his face as the man, his brother-in-law, added. “Esther sent me a picture of the four of you in the letter. Come inside.”

“Wait, is Esther here? And my son?” He didn’t like the looks the couple exchanged with each other after he asked. “Where are they?”

“The ship has wrecked.” 

His mind went blank. It was the loud bang of the suitcase he had been carrying hitting the ground that knocked him back to the present. And the fact that he didn’t drop his daughter was a small miracle. 

“It was her ship? There was no mistake?” 

His brother-in-law shifted his eyes away, and when they were back on him, they were filled with sympathy and sorrow. So he didn’t have to wait for the other man to answer to know what he had lost.

“On the day we agreed upon, she never showed. It didn’t worry us too much because it wasn’t uncommon for the ships to delay. But three days later, that was the day before yesterday, we still hadn’t heard from her.” The man shared a look with his wife. “Later that day, my work brought me down to the dock, and I heard the no-majs talking about a shipwreck.”  
“We had hoped, in optimism,” he paused to collect his shaky voice, “ that Esther and your son didn’t board that ship. But I found a half-elf, traveling with her master’s children, happened to occupy the quarter across to theirs. Esther and your son managed to get on an escape boat. But the baby was knocked out of her hands, so she jumped into the water for him. They never went back up.”

Alastair stood in the silence for not knowing how long. He tried to register any of what his brother-in-law only just told him, but none of it felt solid. Every single word floated and hazed around his mind.

“Alastair.” He looked at his brother-in-law, who lay a sympathetic hand on his shoulder as if to anchor him. “Do you still want us to take your daughter?”

He suddenly snapped back to reality at the mention of his daughter. He looked down at the baby girl in his arm, who was awake but oddly quiet, and looking at him with those big brown eyes. 

Esther’s eyes. Fearless and soulful.

“She is all you have left. We understand if you want to keep her.” 

“No. She will never be safe staying with me. We,” Alastair felt angry broke through the numbness at the thought of what he lost. “Esther and I knew there will be a risk. Still, we risk it to come here so our children can have a chance to live.” 

Once the decision was reaffirmed, he looked at the Goldsteins in both of their eyes. Then he touched their mind with Legilimancy. 

His wife might trust her brother and his wife, but Alastair knew nothing of them. This was the fastest way to know if the couple was in good intentions even though he wasn’t all too comfortable to invade people’s minds.

Then without any warning, he felt his power bounced back and had him staggered a little. He glared at his brother-in-law. 

“Mr. Dumbledore.” 

Catching him off guard, it was Mrs. Goldstein, who hadn’t said anything since her husband also came to the door, that spoke. 

“Please believe that we will do anything we can to protect your daughter. Because she is not only a family but also a defenseless child.” Her tone gentle but determined.

He looked into her eyes and searched, only this time without any magic. He got his answer.

“Here are some of her clothes,” he picked up the suitcase that was almost forgotten on the floor and handed it to the couple. “And as much money as we could withdraw from the bank in the last minute. Don’t, it’s not to you but for my daughter.” He quickly stopped the couple from objecting to the money.

Once the couple took the suitcase, Alastair kissed his daughter on the forehead, where his wife did the same when she said goodbye.

He put the baby in her uncle’s arms and turned before he had a change of heart and made a decision that did no good to anyone but himself. 

***

The Goldsteins watched the man walk away, leaving his only daughter to them, and never looked back. 

“How awful is to leave your children not knowing if you’d see them again?” Mrs.Goldstein sympathized. And right at the moment, as if understanding what she was saying, the girl started to wail.

“Oh, give her to me, Mr.Goldstein.” Mrs.Goldstein chided and took the baby from her panicking husband. 

“Shh, sweetheart,” Mrs. Goldstein swayed the girl gently and walked back into their home. “You are safe now, Tina, you are safe now.”


End file.
